Current digital mobile communication devices include a number of radio units. In some multi-radio terminals there needs to be means to control band usage to avoid disruptions to the performance of the device due to self-inflicted interference. Particularly, when two or more devices operate in the same frequency band, there is mutual interference between the two wireless units that may result in severe performance degradation. Hardware techniques, isolation or filtering, may be applied to reduce such interference, but these may be undesirable due to increased device costs, for instance.
IEEE has specified practices to enhance co-existence between wireless local area networks (WLAN) specified in IEEE 802.11 and personal area networks (PAN), such as Bluetooth, specified in IEEE 802.15. These techniques apply the 2,4 GHz unlicenced band.
However, interference reduction measures may need to be taken also for radios operating in a band close to a band of another radio. There is a need to further develop co-existence awareness for co-existence of current and future radios.